Tears
by bluex-girl888
Summary: marie (rogue) and logans (wolverine) bond grows bigger but that all changes when they have a mission (no logan/rogue romance)


disclaimer:i do not own x-men Rogue was sitting on her bed thinking of that great day she met logan that day she new deep in her heart that he was gonna be someone great in her life and he is hes like the father she never had 'knock knock' bobby entered the room "hey rogue,i got some tickets to the movies for us tonight!"he said excitivly "but bobby i got plans i can't go sorry"she said sadly "with who?"he asked "me and logan are havin a movie night"she said "tell him you've got plans"bobby suggested "sorry bobby but i already got plans"she said "WHAT EVER ROGUE YOU ALWAYS BLOW ME OFF FOR HIM WHY DONT YOU MAKE HIM YOUR BOYFRIEND INSTEAD CAUSE WERE OVER"bobby stormed out the door "ohh and i'll just take kitty pride shes probly a good girl friend"he shouted from down the hall "b-but bobby"she said as her eyes turned into mini waterfalls "you alright kid?,i heard yelling"said logan who was standing in the door way she shoke her head and ran to him gripping him in a tight hug she was wearing gloves so it was alright logan huged her back and softly stroke her hair and asked"so what happend anyway?" "well bobby got some movie tickets for me an him tonight but i said i was bizzy with you and he got all angry and broke up with me"she sobbed he lifted up her head gently so they were looking into eachothers eyes he wiped her tears away gently "logan..."she said "yeah kid?"he replied "promice me you'll always be there for me always keep me safe"she said "promice and thats a promice i'll never brake"he said she smiled and he picked her up and looked out the window the sky was dark and rain pored out of the gray clouds "looks a little late for movie night lets leave it for another day" he said dropping her in bed he ever so gently kissed her soft pale forhead and turned around to leave but before he could he felt something tug on his t-shirt he turned aroud and rogue said"stay here please" "only for you"logan said well he sat on her bed he leaned on the wall with his chest down lying straight on the bed rogue snuggled into his chest "night logan"she said quietly well slowly falling asleep well doing so logan thought to himself 'i finaly have a family' an hour later when he was shore she was fast asleep he got up tucked rogue in to the blanket and went to sleep in his own bed next day "mornin darlin"logan said to rogue who was half asleep cuddled up in her blankets "do i have to get up"she moaned in reply "yeah we got a mission kid"he told her "REALY!"she excitvly jumped up and pushed logan out the door so she could get dressed 2 hours later it was nearly time to go to new york time square were magneto was up to no good as always but logan was out he wanted to get rogue a present and since she always blabberd on about how she wanted a dog tag like his he was going to get her one but instead of a normal metal one like his he decided to get her one made of pure silver the only one who new about the present was jean he could never keep any thing a secret from jean she was to important and she could just read his mind anyway the only thing he loved more than jean was rogue so he went to the store to pick the present up it had rogue on one side and marie on the other half an hour later thay were in the jet and logan thought it was a good idea to give it to rogue now "hey rogue i got you something"he said "you did,wait why did you get me something the mighty wolverine is never giving out presents"she said smiling "well he does if its to you"he said handing her a cream coloured box with a blue bow over it she happily took from his hands and undid the bow she opened the box and looked at it for a moment till her eyes bursted with tears "why are you crying?"logan asked confused "these are tears of happieness"she replied smiling and she gripted him tightly in her arms they both new they would never forget this wonderful moment logan gently put the tag around her neck,a few minutes later they were surronded by bad mutants and they fourt till there was nothing left to fight then they all looked around to find fallen mutants that were on there team then logan notised a shiny glimpse of silver he walked over and found rogue lying breathless on the ground logan fell to his knees his eyes swelled up and tears did not stop he pulled out this claws and slowly shoved them into his chest it was no use all it did was heal "rogue rogue wake up rogue please this isnt funny"he said until it felt like his throut got smaller and smaller till he couldent talk or breath he felt a soft hand fall onto his shoulder "logan im so so sorry i know how important she was to you"jean said logan spun around "NO YOU DON'T YOU'LL NEVER UNDERSTAND!"he screamed he picked rogue up and carried her to the ship deep down he knew she was gone he just couldent admit it not yet any way "im sorry,i broke the promice"he said hugging the lifeless body he was still crying and it felt like he would never stop -end for now- hope you liked my story if you want me to make more chapters to see how logan deals with his unfortunete loss pm me,coment and/or faveriate (sorry about my bad spelling) 


End file.
